


路人x凯 车

by Kai_Q



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, Kai Anderson - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Q/pseuds/Kai_Q
Summary: 是车！速度七十迈、在号子里横冲直撞的那种越野车！五千字警告！第一视角警告！群p警告！慎入！！！！！





	路人x凯 车

路人x凯

第一视角挑战！五千字警告！  
是监狱play！ 有强迫，捆绑，以及群p警告！  
备注：这里设定凯哥是长发的，毕竟蓝发那么好看嘻嘻嘻

瓷砖冰凉得要死。  
这才是我第一天进号子，居然摊上了这倒霉事。  
果然传闻都没有错，号子里能打的一抓一大把，我之前随意练过的空手道放在这里根本就不够看。而且，这些家伙都比我高，打架的话我绝对是吃亏的。  
为首的这个人力气很大，他把我摁在墙上时我根本挣扎不了。  
囚犯的衣服真的很薄，透过质量不怎么样的布料，我的脊背能感受到瓷砖的凉意，这感觉真的很不好，尤其是还要仰视着眼前这个面向凶恶的中年男人。  
“What do you want? ”  
我试图与那个人交涉，但是很明显在这里语言根本没有任何用处。  
因为我得到的回答是，“只要你乖巧一些，好好配合，你还可以少吃点苦头。”以及那个中年男人猥琐的笑声，还有旁边那个看着很年轻的家伙伸进我衣服里的不安分的手。我已经猜到他们想要做什么了。  
而我确实没有任何反抗之力。  
于是我选择低下头，沉默不语。  
我需要等一个机会。  
当这三个人都不再提防我会逃跑的时候，比如说现在，其中一个甚至已经在啃我的锁骨了……真恶心。  
机不可失，我发誓这是我这辈子打人最狠的一次，先是一脚踹到为首那个中年男人的裆部，然后紧跟着一拳打在那个啃我锁骨的家伙的脸上，甩开这两个靠的最近的人之后我用上了生平最快的速度往外跑。  
至少想象中是这样的。  
事实上却是，那个中年男人不仅没有吃痛退开，反而还给了我一拳。  
“咳咳……”  
肚子上疼得要死，更疼的应该还是又一次被摔到墙上的后背。因为疼痛我下意识的想要缩成一团，而且喘不上气的感觉实在是太过难受，连同脑子也开始不那么清晰。  
那个中年男人明显是被我的反应激怒了，他把我的衣服撕了下来，没错，我还能分辨出布料被撕开的声音。旁边两个人按着我的肩，迫使我面向着墙壁，而那个中年男人则是用刚撕下来的布料把我的双手捆住。  
挣扎不开。我的费力只是让手腕感到的更多的疼痛而已。  
“混蛋……”  
在骂出下一句之前，那三个人就已经扒下了我的裤子，把我牢牢的摁在地上。冰凉的地板大概是寓意着我要凉了吧。  
“啊！”  
我现在承认，之前Winter说，她最疼的经历是跟她的某个男友肛交这件事是千真万确的了。真的疼的要死。  
而且现在似乎只是那个青年塞进去了一根手指而已。  
“哟，这个小可爱后边还挺紧的。”  
“之后我们有的玩了，哈哈哈。”  
“放松点宝贝，要不接下来可有你难受的。”  
之前再怎么样我也没有经历过这样的羞辱。  
不知道是哪个人，一巴掌打在我的屁股上，很疼很疼。  
我想要挣脱开，但是这三个人的力气都比我大，再加上双手被绑，我连动都动不了。  
“son of a bitch……放开我……”  
我现在声音绝对是有气无力的，我完全肯定。强忍着后边的剧痛，我还是想要狠狠的骂一通这三个混蛋。  
尽管我很清楚这样根本讨不到好，但是这是我唯一能做的反击。  
“啊！呜……”  
该死，我都能听出来我自己的哭腔了。  
居然又强行塞进来一根手指，这个混蛋绝对是故意的！那两根手指的每一个细微的动作都让我觉得像是要把我撕开一样，剧烈的疼痛简直无法忍受。  
微咸的液体在眼眶里打转，不，现在大概已经顺着眼角流下来了。真是太丢人了，在这种时候就这样哭出来。  
模糊的视线隐约看到一个人影向我伸出手，头发带来的痛感告诉我那个人现在在扯着我的头发，我不得不抬起头，而在我还没来得及闭上嘴的时候，那个人把他的那玩意塞进了我嘴里。  
那气味真的恶心到我了。  
“唔嗯……”  
可是那家伙的手死死的摁着我的后脑勺，我想退也退不开，只能任由他动作。  
如同性交一样的动作每次都要捅到喉咙里一样，我几乎喘不上气来，而这个混蛋却越发的有兴致，不曾间断的抽插让我的嘴有些发麻。令人难以忍受的还有我能感觉到我的口水顺着嘴角一直往下流。  
我现在看上去一定狼狈极了。  
我发誓我一定要杀了这三个人。  
不知道过了多久，那个人终于把他的性器从我嘴里抽了出去。有那么一瞬间我天真的以为是不是结束了。  
下一秒后穴的剧痛就给了我回答，噩梦才刚刚开始。  
“啊！！”  
我后边绝对流血了吧。真的疼得要命，这感觉就像是之前我在用电锯把一个人拦腰斩断时那个人所经历的痛感差不多，不过我现在绝对叫得比那个人惨一百倍。  
一只粗糙的手扣住我的脸颊，并且有一根手指还伸进了我口中，肆意地在挑弄我的舌头，让我根本说不出话。虽然我本来也已经说不出完整的话了，只能发出一些模糊的音节。  
另一双手扣住了我的腰，紧接着就是后穴里的那个粗大的性器疯狂的活动。  
我的脑子现在已经被全身的疼痛搅得成了一团浆糊。  
那个青年简直就是一条疯狗，他在咬上我的锁骨时绝对把我的皮肤咬破了，尽管我并不确定在我皮肤上的液体到底是血液还是因为疼痛而出现的冷汗。  
天知道我现在有多想就这样昏过去。  
除了一味的施暴，有一个人还在刻意的撸动着我的性器，通过这几个人的那些夹杂在恶心的笑声中的语言，我知道我大概是硬了。  
这时候我是打算把我知道的脏话全都骂出来的。  
所以我也骂出了声。  
“混蛋……啊！操……”  
那个家伙的那东西怎么这么大……突然插得很深，几乎是要把我捅穿一样。  
但是，夹杂在疼痛中的，居然还有那么一些……奇异的快感。那是种从未有过的感觉，全身上下都有点发软，甚至还有点让人想要沉浸其中。  
才不要。  
我拼尽全力想要挣扎一下，但是那个人的手把我的腰控制得死死的，我根本动不了，完全是任人鱼肉。那个人也像个疯狗一样，每一次都插得很深，而且很用力，我能听到肉体碰撞时发出的声音。  
我逐渐发现，每次他的性器经过某一点时，都会让我有那种奇怪的快感。该死，这个混蛋似乎也发现了，他每次动作都要碾过这一点。这让我开始有点害怕了。  
我怎么可能会在被人强暴的时候还……  
于是我干脆就闭上了眼，没错这就是在逃避。在闭上眼时我甚至感觉到了刚才在眼眶里打转的泪水顺着我的脸颊往下流。  
然而事情并不如愿。  
没有了视觉只会让其他的知觉更加清晰和敏感。在那个青年舔我的乳头的时候我居然感觉到了一阵酥麻。  
操。  
那个青年似乎终于在我身上啃够了，他扯着我的头发，把他的性器塞进了我嘴里。  
“宝贝儿，好好舔，一会儿我会把你操得很爽的，嘿嘿嘿。”  
说真的我很想直接把他的那玩意咬断掉。  
完全没经过任何思考，我也这么做了。但是在真的咬下去之前那个青年捏住了我的脸，旁边那个人又往我的肚子上给了一拳。  
“唔！”  
完全说不出话。  
我大概就是一个玩具吧。任人蹂躏又丝毫不能反抗的玩具。  
“唔嗯……”  
大概是后边流的血有了润滑的作用吧，痛感不再那么明显了，而快感则是以不可思议的速度淹没了我的神经，完完全全的盖过了疼痛的感觉。  
我现在倒宁可再疼一百倍。  
总有一天我要把这几个人渣都杀了。  
那个青年绝对是个纯种的变态，他每次都插得很深，我能感觉到，那绝对是到喉咙里了的，而且因为缺氧，我的意识已经有点模糊了。  
所以，就这样晕过去吧。  
事情却总是不能如愿。  
那个青年在我口中射了，精液的腥味把我狠狠的呛了一口，他还堵住了我的嘴，我不得不把那些恶心的东西都咽下去。  
好了，这样一下反而让我更加清醒了，以及被呛的流眼泪。  
当那个青年终于把手松开的时候，我总算是能好好呼吸一下了，但是刚张开嘴就有一个我从来没有听过的声音从我的嗓子里流露了出来。  
“嗯啊……”  
简直不敢相信，刚才的那个骚气的声音是我发出的。这听上去比女人的叫床声还要骚，甚至说得上是，软绵绵的，还有点妩媚。  
很明显，我刚刚的声音让这三个人更加兴奋了。  
粗大的性器在我后穴里几近疯狂的冲撞让我难以保持理智，这三个人都熟练得很，我觉得他们应该已经摸清了我身上每一个敏感点，这时候的快感几乎要将我淹没。  
我有点像就这样沉浸在这份性爱的快感之中，因为……很难承认，但是确实……很爽。  
这感觉就像是有什么东西在胸腔里压抑着，不断地侵蚀着理智，让身体不由自主的想要去放纵，让所有深埋在身体之中的本能完全解放出来。  
我能感觉到，我现在几乎是在快感的顶峰，而且我清楚的知道我应该快射了。  
“嗯……啊、啊……”  
断断续续的音节随着身后那人操弄我的动作起伏，在这个过程中我居然有点享受。这种我从未体验过的陌生的快感实在是太过猛烈，以至于我现在完全失去了对我自己的控制，只知道迎合那个人的一切动作，本能的追求着，索取着更多。  
“啊！”  
在大脑一片空白之前我唯一剩下的想法就是，我这辈子从来都没有在性爱中得到过这样的欢愉。  
好像是空虚了很久得地方终于被填满了一样，是一种满足。与此同时，这份欢愉是能让人上瘾的，得到了一点就会渴求更多，更多。  
后穴里始终未曾减退半点的肿胀感告诉我，那个人还没打算射。  
我也不知道我究竟用了多久来缓过劲来，我很确定我刚刚经历的高潮持续了很久很久，久到让我的理智完全崩塌。  
听着我自己的诱人的的娇喘声和毫不收敛的叫床声，我觉得我可能又硬了。这明明是我自己的声音啊……竟然该死的好听。  
“哈啊……嗯，嗯啊……”  
不知道是什么时候，捆着我的手的布条松了开来，可能是一开始就没有绑得很紧，或者是刚才动作太大导致被扯开了，但是我现在能用手来做得唯一的事情就只有寻找一个支撑点来让我的身体稳住。  
虽然现在我大概已经在各种磕碰和被人又咬又捏的情况下，额，肯定是会留下很多痕迹的了。  
现在可没有什么东西能阻止我的身体遵循本能去追寻快感，我似乎是靠在一个人的身上，因为这里的感觉不像是瓷砖地板，反而是炽热的。  
当我感觉到有东西伸进我的口中时，我毫不犹豫的舔了起来，尽管动作十分生疏，不过还是足够让这些人更加有干劲。没错，我希望他们可以继续干我，我还不打算就这样结束这鱼水之欢。  
“哟，很上道啊。”  
有一个人附在我耳边低声说着，顺便又舔了一下我的耳朵。  
“唔嗯……”  
而我能回应他的，只有色气的喘息。  
显而易见的，他们对我的反应十分满意。  
正在操我的那个人突然加快了速度，每一次也都十分用力，这应该是说明了他快射了。粗大的性器不断地开拓着我肠道里从未被触及的地方，不只是在龟头碾过g点的时候，每一次在内壁的摩擦都能让我感觉到快感，像是洪水一样猛烈，一瞬间就足以吞噬一切。  
我的性器也有点胀得发疼，正在我觉得我要射出来得时候，那个人用手握住了我的性器，手指堵住了铃口处。  
“别急啊小骚货，等下我们一起射。”  
那个人附身贴在我耳边，用沙哑的嗓音低语，言罢又舔了舔我的耳朵，他的舌头十分灵巧，准确的逗弄着我耳垂上最敏感的部分，甚至还把湿润的舌头伸进了我的耳朵里边。  
这时候我只能喘息着享受。  
这感觉确实很不错，全身都酥酥麻麻的，感觉好像是跌进了软乎乎的云里。  
除了那里被强行堵住，没有什么不好的。  
“混蛋，放手……让、让我射……”  
我皱着眉骂了一句，但是我的声音听上去就好像是撒娇的猫一样，不仅没有一点气势反而还能激起他人的凌虐欲。  
“求我啊。”  
那个人很明显是不打算放过我的耳朵了。  
当然，另外两个也没有闲着，两双炽热的手一直在我身上游移，手上的茧在摩擦过我的乳头的时候的感觉简直让我发疯。  
“呜……求、求你，让……让我射……求你了……”  
眼泪不争气的流下来，可怜兮兮的哭腔让那个人的征服欲得到了很大的满足，这三个人好像都很喜欢看我狼狈不堪，或者说，淫荡的样子。  
既然如此那就给他们看好了，我只想尽快摆脱这种在高潮边缘无法射精的感觉，这真的很难受，而且我费力的挣扎事实上几乎没有一点力道，放在他们眼里反倒更像是情趣。  
不得不说，那个人做爱的本事，以及他那个硕大的性器，确实是叫人欲罢不能的。  
菊穴里的刺激积压着快感，却被死死的控制在边缘处，渴望着爆发。  
“求你了……嗯啊、啊……”  
每一次眨眼的时候都有咸味的液体涌出，像是断掉的珍珠项链一样，一颗一颗的往下掉。  
那个人坚实而炽热的腹肌紧贴着我的后背，每一次挺身都能让他的性器整个进入到我的身体中，一直捅到最深处。最后伴随着那个人的一声低吼，他射在我里边，大量的精液几乎要灌满我的肠子，同时他也松开了手让我也射了出来。  
比上次射精还要爽。  
那个人又抽插几下之后才从我身体里撤了出来，他松开禁锢我腰部的手时我脱力的倒在了地上，像是搁浅的鱼一样大口地喘息着，独自享受着高潮的余韵，我甚至能感觉到那个人的精液从我的后穴里缓缓流出。  
但是他们有三个人，又怎么可能让我就这样休息。  
那个青年用手草草的把残留在我后穴里的精液弄出来一部分之后就把他的性器插了进来。他的性器没有刚才那个人的那么粗大，但是却一步到位的顶在了我的g点上，如同过电一样的刺激让我轻声的叫了一下。  
接下来我没有想到的是，另外那个人也凑了过来，扶起我的身体让我靠在他的肩膀上，然后往我的后穴里又塞进去了一根手指。  
有了刚才的精液和本身就在分泌的肠液的润滑，他的手指轻易的就进来了。  
伴随着青年的动作，他又插进来了一根手指。  
疼痛并没有明显的增加，反而是快感又上涨了。 肠壁的摩擦给我带来了巨大的快感。 我很清楚他这是想要做什么。  
但是在担心害怕之余，我不得不承认，我确实有点小小的兴奋。  
在那个青年用龟头摩擦我的敏感点时我的性器就又抬起来头，尖端不断有透明液体渗出。  
用颤抖着的手臂蹭去了眼角遮挡视线的泪水之后，我第一眼看到的就是这个人的性器，可以说是完全不输于刚才操我的那个中年人，深紫色的龟头坚挺着，当我的手抚摸上那玩意的时候那份灼热吓了我一跳。  
我选择自暴自弃。  
反正这都是肯定要发生的事情，与其抗拒不如学会享受。  
生活不就是如此吗。  
“啊！唔嗯……哈啊……”  
虽然在那个人插进来的时候我还是感觉到了疼痛，但是我也很清楚，这点疼痛只是转瞬即逝的，随之而来的就是快感。  
我很喜欢这种感觉。  
两个性器同时的操弄还是让我有些吃不消，眼前发昏的时候意识也有点模糊。  
那个青年很快就在我身体里射了出来，在他离开后，剩下的那个人就直接把我按在了地上，他的动作比刚才要快很多，整个房间里除了我的叫声和他的喘息，就是肉体碰撞的声音，一下一下的从未间断。  
我能分辨出自己已经沙哑得不成样子的嗓音，像是搁浅的鱼一样张着嘴在艰难的喘息，呐喊。 我觉得我的灵魂好像已经离开了那个狼狈不堪的身体，淹没在性爱的欢愉之中。  
这一切简直就像是一场荒唐的梦。  
最后只有我还躺在冰凉的瓷砖上，留下一地狼藉。


End file.
